ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Spider-Man (2002)
IG-88 Meets Spider-Man (2002) is the second installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the first installment of the IG-88 / Spider-Man film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Going on a last field trip before graduating, nerdy high-school senior Peter Parker visits a genetics laboratory with his biology class, including his best friend friend Harry Osborn and his love interest, Mary Jane Watson. After being harassed by bullies and ignored by Mary Jane, Peter is bitten on the hand by a genetically engineered "super spider". Shortly after arriving home to his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, he is rendered unconscious. Meanwhile, Harry's father, scientist Norman Osborn, owner of Oscorp, is attempting to preserve his company's critically important military contract. He experiments on himself with a new but unstable performance-enhancing chemical vapor that increases his speed, strength, and stamina. However, it also drives him insane and he kills his assistant, Dr. Stromm, revealing that he is working for The Horde Of Darkness as they teleport in with him. The next morning, Peter finds that his previously impaired vision has improved and that his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique. During lunch at school, he finds his body producing webbing that shoot out of his wrist and that his quickened reflexes and super strength allow him to win a fight with bully Flash Thompson, Mary Jane's boyfriend. Peter discovers he has developed superhuman speed, strength, the ability to stick to surfaces, and a heightened ability to sense danger. Brushing off Uncle Ben's advice that "With great power comes great responsibility," Peter enters a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Mary Jane. There, he meets with the 88 Squad who are attending the tournament. He wins his match, but the promoter cheats him out of the contest money and when a thief and Angry Joe raid the tournament, Peter indifferently observes. He and The 88 Squad later discover Uncle Ben has been carjacked and killed. Peter confronts the thief only to realize it was the same thief he let get away, while The 88 Squad confronts Angry Joe, but he escapes, while the fleeing carjacker falls out a window and dies. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn and The Horde Of Darkness kill several scientists and the military's General Slocum, who is openly biased towards Oscorp in favor of rival company Quest Aerospace. Upon graduating school, Peter begins using his abilities to fight injustice, donning a costume and the persona of Spider-Man. Newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson hires him as a freelance photographer, since Peter is the only person providing clear images of Spider-Man, but does not hide his distrust of the hero in the newspaper printings. Norman and The Horde Of Darkness, upon learning Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company to Quest Aerospace, assassinates them at the World Unity Fair before being driven away by Spider-Man and the 88 Squad. Jameson quickly dubs the mysterious killer the Green Goblin. The Goblin and Nostalgia Critic offer Spider-Man a place at The Horde Of Darkness's side, but Spider-Man refuses, and the Goblin and Critic are soon ambushed by the 88 Squad. At the Osborn and Parkers' Thanksgiving dinner, which the 88 Squad attends, Norman, unknown to Peter, deduces Spider-Man's true identity when he saw an injury caused by the Goblin on Peter; the Green Goblin and Horde Of Darkness later injure Aunt May, leaving her hospitalized. Mary Jane admits she has a crush on Spider-Man, who has rescued her on numerous occasions, and she asks Peter whether Spider-Man ever asked about her. Harry, who loves Mary Jane, arrives and discovers that she does not feel likewise toward him. Devastated, Harry tells his father that Peter loves Mary Jane, unintentionally revealing Spider-Man's biggest weakness. The Goblin and The Horde Of Darkness hold Mary Jane and a Roosevelt Island Tram car full of children hostage alongside the Queensboro Bridge. The villains force Spider-Man and The 88 Squad to choose who they want to save, and drops Mary Jane and the children. Spider-Man and The Squad save both Mary Jane and the tram car, while the villains are pelted by civilians showing loyalty to Spider-Man and The 88 Squad. The Goblin then grabs Spider-Man and throws him into an abandoned building where they fight, while The Horde Of Darkness and The 88 Squad fight in the same building. When the Goblin boasts of how he will later kill Mary Jane, an enraged Spider-Man overpowers the Goblin, unmasking him. Norman begs for forgiveness, but his Goblin persona attempts to remote-control his glider to kill Spider-Man. Warned by his spider-sense, the superhero avoids the attack by jumping out of the glider's path, causing the glider to fatally wound Norman instead. The Horde Of Darkness, having been defeated once again by The 88 Squad, escape. Before his death, Norman asks Peter and the 88 Squad not to tell Harry about the Green Goblin. Spider-Man and the 88 Squad take Norman's body back to Norman's house and hide the Green Goblin's equipment. At Norman’s funeral, Harry swears revenge on Spider-Man, thinking that he is responsible for his father's death, and asserts that Peter and the 88 Squad all he has left. Mary Jane confesses to Peter she is in love with him, but Peter, feeling that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Man's enemies, hides his true feelings and tells her that they can only be friends. As Peter and the 88 Squad leave the funeral, Peter recalls Ben's words about responsibility, and accepts his new life as Spider-Man. In a post-credit scene, IG-88 and Aisling watch the New York sky as three colored "Meteors" fly above them. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA SOUNDTRACK *Hero, Chad Kroeger ft. Josey Scott (first end credits song) *What We're All About, Sum 41 (second end credits song) *Spider-Man Theme, Various (third end credits song)